The act of walking a dog or other pet is a pleasure enjoyed by many pet owners. The ability to get outside and experience nature and the surroundings is a simple joy. There are also great health benefits associated with exercise for both the pet and the human walker. However, one additional task associated with walking of a pet is the cleaning up of droppings. This act is not only the responsible thing to do, but it is the sanitary thing to do as well. The most common method of cleaning up utilizes a plastic bag in which the user grasps the droppings and turns the bag inside out.
While such a method is effective, the user must now carry the bag in his or her hand until they arrive back home or find a suitable refuse collection point. Since the walker is typically holding the leash in their other hand, this means that both hands are occupied. Thus, attending the dogs, perhaps using a cell phone, or even opening a door becomes a difficult proposition. Additionally, the feeling of the droppings next to one's hand separated by only a thin plastic bag make many squeamish and disgusted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can quickly and effectively clean up pet droppings while enabling easy hands-free transport of the contained dropping to a suitable refuse collection point. The development of the pet dropping container with harness fulfills this need.